


Innocent Love

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: ASTRO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Breaking up with Sanha was the right decision… right?





	Innocent Love

**Author's Note:**

> request: Break up and makeup with Yoon Sanha of Astro? -anon
> 
> -Admin Bee

“Sanha, I… I really don’t think this is working out. We’re probably just better off staying friends.”

The boy sitting in front of you sets his drink down, staring back at you with wide eyes, “D-did something happen? Was it something I said? I’m sorry if I offended you, I just-!”

“No! No,” you put your hands up to stop him, “It’s nothing like that, I… Maybe we’re not ready to be in a relationship. You seem busy all the time and we haven’t seen each other a lot.”

It was true. Whenever you tried to set up a date with Sanha, he was always too busy, sometimes too busy to even answer your calls. You knew being an idol just starting out was hard, but his excuses were getting ridiculous and you were 98% sure that he was just making them up at this point. It took a lot of planning ahead to even be sitting in this cafe right now, sipping milk tea between his practice sessions. A glance at the clock on the wall behind him tells you that he had five minutes left until he had to be back in the dance studio, so you tried to wrap everything up neatly and send him on his way, back into the idol life while you stayed behind in your normal one.

“Y/N-”

“Look, Sanha, you’re really busy and have other commitments, other people to meet up with…” sighing, you stop short of letting him know you’d overheard his conversation with Minhyuk, the one that had brought you to sitting here and breaking up with him now, “We can try being friends for now, if you think you can still fit me into your life.”

“But, Y/N, I don’t want to break up.”

“I know, neither do I,” you murmur, gazing down at your hands in your lap, “but it would be the best for the best for the both of us if we did.”

Just then, Sanha’s phone lit up and began to vibrate on the table, no doubt being a call from Jinwoo wondering where he was and why he wasn’t back at practice yet. Sanha denies the call, earning a groan from you.

“I can tell them I got held up with something, we should talk about this.” He leans forward but stops short of taking your hand like he usually does, instead laying it on the table between you. You shift back in your chair.

“You should get to practice, I don’t want to hold you back or anything.”

“They can wait a little longer, it’s fine.”

Seeing as how he was going to be stubborn, you made the decision to stand up from your chair first and shoulder your bag, trying to maintain a strong face until you got outside, out of his sight.

“Good luck with everything,” you sniff and turn away when he starts to pout, “I hope it works out for you guys.”

As you left the cafe, you wonder if he knew you weren’t just talking about Astro, but also the girl you’d heard him raving about to his friend, the girl who wasn’t you.

Three weeks later you find yourself back in the same cafe, bent over a notebook full of notes for your upcoming exam. People come and go, taking their orders and passing by you as you continue your trek towards better understanding the material before your next class. You barely look up to take notice of anyone, so it takes you a moment to realize that someone has come to stand in front of your table and is clearing their throat.

Removing your headphones and looking up reveals Dongmin standing there, a latte in hand and a small smile on his face.

“Good morning, Y/N.”

“Morning, Dongmin,” you smile back, gesturing for him to sit in the empty seat across from you. He takes the seat and slightly tilts his head to try and read the notes in front of you.

“So this is where you’ve been, huh?”

You take a sip from your own tea, glancing at the notes as well, “Just today. Why?”

“You’ve been MIA for three weeks, we were starting to get worried,” he sits forward in his seat and you feel yourself begin to blush under his close stare, “Everything okay?”

“Y-yeah,” you stammer into the cup, trying to hide behind the lid. After a moment to collect yourself, you ask, “How is everyone else?”

“We’re all doing great…” he pauses and you look up to meet his eyes, “Sanha on the other hand-”

You groan, “Dongmin, please don’t.”

“-has been awfully moody and sulking for the past three weeks. Do you know why?”

“W-we… I…” you gave a defeated sigh, “We’re not together anymore.”

Dongmin leans forward to take your hand and softly stroke over your palm, “I’m sorry, Y/N. If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?”

There’s a pause as you contemplate how to summarize everything before you shrug, “We just weren’t a good match.”

“No offense, but that’s ridiculous.” When you frown, Dongmin continues, “You guys worked really well together from what I noticed. Trust me, Sanha is not easy to get along with, but you clicked. And he never stopped talking about you, the boy practically lit up whenever you were brought up in conversation. Any opportunity he got to brag about you, he took.”

“Really?” You blush. It was nice to get lost in the idea, but everything came flooding back and you shook your head, “He must have been talking about someone else, I heard-” You stop but Dongmin catches your slip up.

“You heard?”

Sighing, you slump forward to hide your face in your free hand, “I heard Sanha talking to Minhyuk about another girl. He was praising her so much, calling her beautiful, the ‘most beautiful he’s ever seen,’ all that. I shouldn’t have been eavesdropping but I came by to bring him snacks and I couldn’t stay after that.”

He frowns a little, “How do you know it wasn’t you he was talking about?”

“My name’s not Luna, Dongmin.”

Dongmin sighs and you look up to see him with an unreadable expression, something akin to relief, but that wouldn’t make sense based on the situation.

“Have you told Sanha about any of this?” A small ‘no’ from you and you could swear his lips quirk up into a smile, “You should go talk to him.”

“How could I face him though? If there’s another girl-”

“Y/N,” he cuts you off with both of his hands over yours, “I can assure you, there’s not another girl.”

“How do you know?”

“Luna is the guitar he was gifted from the managers. Not a person.”

“Oh.”

“Please go talk to him.”

You groan, laying your head against the table with a soft ‘thump’ and drawing attention to yourself from a few customers sitting nearby.

“How am I supposed to talk to him now!?”

“C’mon,” the older boy chuckles, pulling on your arms until you’re standing. Slumped in shame, but standing, “I came to get a drink before practice, come with me and you can talk to him before we start.”

“I dunno, I kind of just want to hide in a cave for the rest of my life.”

Somehow, Dongmin manages to carry his bag, a latte, and a pouting human being all the way to the Fantagio building, up the stairs, and into Astro’s practice room. He sets the bag and latte down first, leading you over to a few chairs set up against the wall and depositing you into one of them. Patting your head, he leaves with the promise to return in a minute with your ex. You wallow in shame until he does.

“Y/N?” The familiar voice breaks through your dark cloud of misery, but another wave of embarrassment washes over you and the cloud cover increases.

“Why don’t you two go talk things out in the hall?” Dongmin hulls you up again and nudges you in the direction of the door, “I’ll keep Jinwoo off your tail until you come back with some things cleared up.”

Sanha thanks Dongmin and follows you to the door, closing it behind him and leaving the two of you alone in the hallway. It’s a heavy silence and you’re ready to collapse under the weight when Sanha suddenly speaks up.

“Dongmin said we had something to talk about, that you wanted to clear something up?”

Sighing heavily, you stand up straight and push the hair away from your eyes to look at him properly. You don’t notice the way Sanha’s hand twitches at his side.

“I wanted to apologize. I made a mistake and it sabotaged our relationship, and that wasn’t fair to you.”

He looks hopeful for a moment, but curiosity straightens his features again, “What happened?”

“I…” you look down sheepishly, “I overheard you talking to Minhyuk a while ago, and I thought you were talking about a girl you met.” He looks confused, so you further elaborate, “Luna.”

You watch as the realization hits him, his mouth forming a small ‘o’ before he breaks into a giant grin, “The guitar?”

“Yeah…” you whine, hiding your face in your hands.

“You thought I was cheating on you with a guitar?”

“In my defense, you kept saying it was beautiful and praising it like it was another girl you’d met!”

“It’s a pretty guitar but I wouldn’t, like, date it,” he snorts, and you groan again.

“Please, let me melt into the floor.”

As you think of various ways to evaporate, Sanha steps forward and wraps you up into a hug, resting his cheek on the top of your bowed head. He’s still laughing, you can tell from the soft quivers of his chest against you, but he’s also holding onto you tightly and starting to softly sway.

“I’m sorry, I should have come and talked to you instead of… being dramatic.”

“I wouldn’t leave you for a guitar.”

You whine again and he holds you tighter, snuggling you closer than before and cooing about how cute you are.

“I am really sorry though.”

“It’ll be okay, just come to talk to me about things that are bothering you, okay? I know I’m not great about always being there because my schedule is really busy, but I’d always make time for you.”

“Thank you,” you mumble into his shirt, closing your eyes and relishing in the feeling of being held close for the first time in a few weeks. After a moment you pull back slightly, but only as far as Sanha will let you go for the moment.

“About that though, you kept making excuses for why we couldn’t go out together, what’s up with that?” you pout.

He grins at that, “Do you want me to tell you, or do you want me to show you?”

So it was something tangible? He goes to tell Dongmin that he’ll be just a few minutes longer before coming back out and grabbing your hand. The two of you race down the hall, him leading you to what appears to be a recording studio. When you get inside, he directs you to sit on one of the couches while he goes in to grab something. He comes back with a guitar, who he introduces you to as Luna.

“So this is your competition then?”

“I’ll admit, she is beautiful.”

Sanha mutters something in return, but when you ask him about it, he just blushes and shakes his head with a small ‘nothing’ before pulling a stool over to sit across from you.

For the next three minutes, he sits and plays the guitar for you, a melodious ballad sung by him as well filling the small studio. He’s amazing at playing, his technique and execution are almost flawless and you close your eyes, letting the music surround you in an embrace as comforting as if he was hugging you himself. It’s effortlessly beautiful, and you’re openly disappointed when the song ends.

“Sanha, that was amazing!”

You clap and he stands the guitar against the wall and leans forward on his hands to look at you.

“Was it? I’ve been practicing, I’ve wanted to play that for you for a while.”

Sitting forward in your seat, you can’t help but smile, “That was for me?”

“This is where I’ve been between practices. I wanted to surprise you with a song, but I guess I got carried away that we never spent time together.”

You got up and stood in front of him, placing your hands on his shoulders. Even when he was sitting down, you were almost at eye level.

“I loved it. And again, I’m sorry for freaking out if you’ve been trying to do something nice for me.”

He smiles back, “I’ll just start bringing you in to watch me practice then.”

“I’d like that.” Your voice drops a little and you lean forward, placing a kiss to his cheek. Sanha stills but he’s grinning even more when you pull back. It’s his turn to lean forward, kissing the tip of your nose and grinning when the blush visibly rises to your face. You’re about to get him back, determined to make him as flustered as you are, when there’s the sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway.

There stands Jinwoo, arms crossed and visibly trying to restrain a smile.

“You two are cute, but Sanha, you’re ten minutes late for practice.”

“Sorry, hyung,” you move back so the boy can get up and replace the guitar to its stand.

“Y/N, good to see you again.”

You wave and Sanha comes back, taking your hand into his and interlacing your fingers together, “Can Y/N come watch us practice? Please?”

Jinwoo considers it for a moment before shrugging with a ‘sure.’ Sanha’s tugging on your hand excitedly as you walk back to the practice room, animatedly explaining their next comeback concept. You listen, of course you listen, because this is Sanha and seeing him talk so passionately about something he loves makes the butterflies that have been hibernating in your stomach for the past three weeks spring to life again.

~

During a break from dancing, Dongmin joins Minhyuk in sitting by the mirrors.

“Y/N said she heard you having a conversation with Sanha a while back, something about how he was raving about the guitar?”

Minhyuk smiles, taking a sip of water, “Yeah, he was going on and on about it. Complimenting the design and the quality of the strings. It was kinda crazy.”

Shaking his head, the other boy can’t help but chuckle, “He sure loves that instrument.”

“He does,” Minhyuk looks over to where you and Sanha are on the opposite wall, watching something on your phone while Sanha leans his head on your shoulder, occasionally flicking his eyes away from the screen to stare over at you.

“But not as much as he loves her.”


End file.
